CONFUSIÓN Y DESESPERACIÓN
by KeilaCarrillo
Summary: Existe un mundo encima de nuestro mundo, uno donde todos tiene habilidades sorprendentes y donde se desarrolla esta historia, que al parecer es un giro total a lo que aparenta ser, uno donde Hermione comparte la sangre de Voldemort con Dylan, y donde Harry luchara junto a ella por terminar con cualquier impedimento de su amor.
1. Prologo

**PROLOGO:**

* * *

_**15 AÑOS ATRÁS:**_

Era invierno, y en la habitación a pesar del fuerte frio, se podía sentir el cálido calor que desprendía la gran chimenea llena de leña, además de que se lograban apreciar dos grandes cunas de madera, con hermosas telas de fina procedencia, donde respectivamente yacían dormidos, un niño y una niña de hermosos cabellos castaños y ojos marrón, de aproximadamente 1 año de edad.

De pronto los niños abrieron sus ojos con una sincronía sorprendente, que vislumbraba el hecho de poder sentir lo mismo, llorando desconsoladamente sin motivo alguno, al menos eso creía. En ese momento sin razón aparente comenzó a oscurecerse la habitación a pesar de ser apenas de día, y al abrirse las puertas entro corriendo un hombre alto, de tés blanca, y cabellos negros, que tomaba con cuidado a cada uno de los niños en sus brazos, dejando de llorar con la simple presencia de aquel hombre, mientras este los cubría con una especie de manta negra que llevaba puesta, saliendo de la habitación lo más rápido posible.

Al salir al pasillo miro hacia ambos lados, intentando no encontrarse con alguien, dando un rápido chasquido con los dedos, donde al momento mientras corría con los niños en brazos, apareció una pequeña nave redonda blanca con un símbolo de serpiente en la parte trasera, que levitaba en el aire a su altura, dejando de correr, y con mucho cuidado colocando a la niña, para poder tener más libertad con su otro brazo. Siguiendo de nuevo su marcha junto con la nave y entrando rápidamente a una puerta color blanco. Donde lo esperaba una mujer vestida de negro que parecía ocupada mirando con atención lo que ocurría fuera de la gran mansión.

─ **¿Ahora qué piensas hacer?─** Pregunto fría y tajante la mujer. Dando media vuelta para observarlo sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

─ **¿Piensas? Ahora si soy yo el que tiene que hallarle solución a esto─** dijo el hombre sarcástico con el niño en brazos

La mujer se fue acercando con cuidado a la pequeña nave, mirando con ternura a la niña que se encontraba allí **─Tú tienes la culpa ¿No?─** Dijo seria mirándolo con reproche.

─**Bellatrix, te recuerdo que no solo yo tengo la culpa, además, ¿A quién le importa de quien es la maldita culpa? Nuestros hijos están en peligro─ **Dijo aparentemente cansado de la situación.

La mujer lo miro con incredulidad mientras chasqueaba sus dedos y hacia aparecer otra nave aparentemente igual a la que mantenía inerte a la pequeña castaña **─ Si es así, tendremos que ocultarlos─**

─**¿Por qué todo tenía que salir mal? ─**Pregunto con nostalgia, dejando dentro de la nave al niño que traía en brazos.

─**Dalo por hecho Tom, no hubiéramos sido buenos padres**─ Contesto fría y desanimada. Mirando junto con el hombre a los niños que se encontraban en las naves

─**Aun así, me hacía ilusión criar a una nueva generación, que ellos lograran lo que nosotros no─** Dijo con la mirada triste.

─**No te puedo negar que a mi igual, pero somos villanos, eso no lo podemos cambiar─ **Dijo acercándose a él, y depositando un tierno beso en su frente **─ Debemos darnos prisa─** Hablo caminando hacia un estante de libros, que al ser presionado se abría, dando paso a una salida.

─**Juro que los cuidare pase lo que pase─** Murmuro haciendo levitar con cuidado las pequeñas naves hasta la salida. Donde el cielo se encontraba ensombrecido y el frio se hacia presente.

─ **¡Patrick, Efrén! ─** Llamo a gritos la mujer, que miraba con desprecio a aquel hombre que un día amo.

─ **¡Si señora!─ **Respondieron al mismo tiempo con una pequeña reverencia dos muchachos altos, delgados y de aspecto fornido.

─**Necesitamos de su lealtad para asignarles quizás, el trabajo más difícil de todas sus vidas─** Dijo Tom haciendo referencia a las naves que se encontraban enfrente de ellos dos.

─**Usted dirá señor─ **Dijo decidido el más alto y mayor de los dos.

─ **¿Podrán cuidar de nuestros hijos?─**Indago Tom enojado, más bien dando una orden.

─**Los niños Riddle estarán bien es nuestras manos─ **Contesto esta vez el de ojos verdes y menor tamaño con una reverencia

─**Pero ¿Dónde debemos llevarlos? ¿Por cuánto tiempo los cuidaremos? ─ **Pregunto confundido Efrén. Tomando el control de las pequeñas naves, llamadas capsulas.

─**Solo tienen que saber una cosa, los niños deben ser protegidos a toda costa, esta guerra durara mucho tiempo, y no sabemos cuándo estos niños puedan volver a casa─ **Dijo firme pero a la vez triste. Notando como Bellatrix no lo soportaba y con una mirada fría y decidida regresaba dentro de la mansión.

─**Aremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos señor─ **Hablo Patrick decidido, llamando la atención de aquel hombre.

De pronto, se dejó escullar dentro de la mansión un grito desgarrador, que sin preámbulos le hiso pensar lo peor, y como pudo se encamino hacia dentro, no sin antes darles a los sirvientes dos pequeños medallones en forma de serpiente que llevaban inscrito en la parte trasera con letras doradas:

Nunca olvides lo que eres.

─**Si algo malo llegase a pasar, denle esto a mis hijos, enséñenle como deben actuar, que no olviden la sangre que llevan─ **Dijo con el ceño fruncido, tirándole los medallones

─**Debemos irnos─ **Dijo después de haber cachado los dos medallones, y haberle entregado uno a su compañero **─ ¡Vamos Patrick, toma a la niña!─ **Grito desesperado llamando la atención de su compañero

─**Rápido, que por lo que escucho, no nos queda mucho tiempo─ **Dijo intentando reaccionar a la situación. Tomando con cuidado el control de la capsula donde se encontraba la niña **─ ¿A dónde los llevaremos? ─ **Pregunto confundido mientas corría, después de haberse internado en aquel bosque.

─**Cualquier lugar, lejos de aquí─** Contesto aturdido sin dejar de correr.

─**¡Espera!─** Grito cansado, deteniéndose junto a una gran piedra ─**Debemos parar, no creo soportar más camino sin usar mis poderes** ─ Dijo con la respiración agitada

─**Eres demasiado débil Patrick─ **Remarco enojado. Deteniéndose junto a él muchacho.

─**Tal vez, pero por esa razón uso mis poderes─ **Dijo molesto, contratacando las palabras de su compañero.

─**No podemos usar nuestros poderes, ¡Entiéndelo de una maldita vez! ─ **Grito enojado, mirándolo amenazante.

─ **¿Por qué no? Así podríamos escapar más rápido─ **Contesto sin entender la actitud de Efrén.

─**Coño Patrick, los rastreadores nos encontrarían─** Hablo furioso con el ceño completamente fruncido.

─**Está bien, será como tú digas─ **Contesto sin ánimos para dejar la discusión aun lado.

─**Muy bien, entonces comencemos a caminar, debemos llegar hasta la ciudad─** Dijo tomando de nuevo el camino llevando consigo las dos naves.

─ **¿Qué aremos una vez estando en la ciudad?─ **Pregunto confundido ayudándolo con las naves.

─**Desaparecer─ **Respondió Efrén sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

─**Nos separaremos ¿No es así? ─ **Indago cerio. Intentado no mostrarse preocupado.

─**Al parecer será mejor que así sea─ **Contesto sin ánimos. Mirando a lo lejos el camino hacia la ciudad **─Pero tendrás que saber la verdad de todo esto─ **Dijo llamando la atención de su acompañante.

─ **¿De qué verdad hablas Efrén?─ **Pregunto sorprendido parando en seco.

─**De la que tienes que saber para poder tolerar todo esto─ **Respondió cerio, desviando su mirada hacia él**─ Patrick, date cuenta, serás padre de una niña que no es tuya─ **Dijo asiéndole entender la situación.

─**Lo se, pero ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Este es mi deber─ **Contesto el ojos verdes restándole importancia.

─**Veo que ya lo has entendido, más te tengo que advertir sobre lo que tendrás que afrontar─ **Dijo tomando con cuidado las dos naves y abriendo la computadora que se lograban apreciar en los vidrios protectores.

─ **¿Qué es esto? ─**Pregunto intrigado, mirando confundidolas ventanas de información que desprendían las computadoras

─**La información de Hermione─ **Contesto sin dejar de mover la pantalla con su mano. Buscando algo en particular

─ **¿Hermione?─ **Pregunto incrédulo y confundido

─**Si, ese es el nombre de tu nueva y única hija─** Respondió ocupado buscando entre varios archivos.

─**Espera, espera, ¿Mi hija? ¿Acaso estos niños no regresaran con sus padres? ─ **Indago aturdido obligando a Efrén a parar su búsqueda.

─**No, ya no pueden, nosotros debemos cuidar de ellos, es nuestra verdadera labor─ **Contesto con la mirada seria. Intentando convencerlo

─ **Háblame claro ¿Qué está pasando? ─**Pregunto cansado, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido

─**¿Acaso tú no sabes quién soy yo? ─**Indago mirándolo de la misma manera. Obteniendo una negación como respuesta **─Hace años sigo a esos dos junto a varios compañeros de la organización, esta es nuestra oportunidad, si me ayudas, prometo protegerte, no te pasara nada malo─** Dijo entregándole la nave donde se encontraba la niña. Intentando convencerlo

─**¿Hablas de traicionar a él señor tenebroso?─ **Pregunto temeroso. Más bien intentando aceptar lo que estaba pasando

─**Así es, no te lo pediría si no fuese necesario, pero las cosas están así, ese hombre cometió muchos delitos, sabemos lo poderoso que es, y necesito que cuides de Hermione─ **Dijo a modo de súplica, mirando como Patrick desviaba su mirada hasta la niña, sin decir nada.

─**Hablas de la nueva niña Granger─ **Dijo sonriente mirando de nuevo a su compañero.

─**Si, entonces… ¿Aceptas? ─**Pregunto alegre sabiendo la respuesta

─**Por supuesto, solo una cosa─** Contesto de igual forma, llamando la atención de su compañero** ─Me iré de aquí, yo tengo una vida en el mundo de los humanos─ **

─**Comprendo Patrick, pero me gustaría que permaneciéramos en contacto, necesitare saber de ella─ **Dijo señalando con la cabeza a la niña

─**Claro, por mi no hay ningún problema─** Dijo sonriente, dejando que su compañero terminara su búsqueda

─**Toma─ **Dijo después de cerrar todas las ventanas de información y entregarle una pequeña pantalla de plástico transparente **─Esto te ayudara haya─ **Hablo mientras tocaba la pantalla que le había entregado y le enseñaba varios documentos digitales de Hermione **─Pero recuerda, ella es tu hija, enséñale valores─ **

─**Entiendo─ **Susurro apagando y guardando la pantalla en una mochila que traía consigo

─**Muy bien, espero tener noticias tuyas─ **Dijo tomando de nuevo su camino hacia la ciudad, llevando consigo una de las naves

─**Las tendrás─ **Hablo antes de que su compañero desapareciera entre los arboles del bosque

Cuando comprendió lo que estaba pasando y sin más que decir, tomo a la pequeña niña en sus brazos y saco toda la información que se hallaba en la nave, observando con detenimiento a Hermione, quien dormía plácidamente entre sus brazos, la cual tan solo con mirarla, le hiso sentir ternura y cariño, teniendo en cuenta que a partir de ese día, ella sería su hija.

─**Te prometo protegerte y dar mi vida por ti─** Dijo Patrick con un tono de sinceridad y cariño.

Sin decir más y comprendiendo que se tenía que alejar a como diera lugar de allí, termino de extraer toda la información, y con mucho cuidado, tomo la nave lanzándola con todas sus fuerzas hacia arriba, explotando está en el aire.

─**Es hora de irnos─ **Dijo cubriendo con una manta a la niña. Mientras corría a una velocidad sorprendente, hasta llegar y detenerse en un abismo, donde sin importar nada, se lanzó al vacío.

* * *

_**11 AÑOS DESPUÉS DE TODO AQUELLO**_:

Era el día antes de irse a Hogwarts, una escuela muy reconocida por ser la mejor en aprendizaje de poderes y habilidades, por lo que era muy difícil ser aceptado, ya que esta escuela estaba diseñada específicamente para enseñar a futuros héroes, llamados sangre pura, que contaban con habilidades sorprendentes, y no era de esperarse, ese mundo al que pertenecía era superdotado, un mundo donde no eran permitidos los humanos, mejor conocidos como sangre sucia.

Y es que al parecer Dylan, hijo de Efrén McNol; un hombre de aspecto cauteloso y llamado por todos como el general, ya que era uno de los más grandes protectores de aquel mundo, estaba ansioso por entrar a su primer día en aquel colegio, ya que había cumplido la edad suficiente para poder aprender a desarrollar sus habilidades como superhéroe.

Así que desde temprano alistaba todo lo que tenía que llevar, ya que ese sería su primer año en esa escuela y se sentía algo nervioso, pero con muchas ganas de hacer nuevos amigos y aprender a controlar esos extraños poderes que lo caracterizaba. Estando tan ocupado, de pronto con tanta emoción no pudo notar como una mujer alta, ojos azules como el cielo y tés blanca lo observaba en el umbral de la puerta con una sonrisa de cariño en su rostro.

─**¿Te falta mucho Dylan? ─** Pregunto con un tono de gracia en su voz al notar que el niño se asustaba con su presencia.

─**Solo me falta terminar de meter todo esto en las maletas─** Contesto con alivio, señalando las cosas que estaba perfectamente acomodadas en la cama.

─ **¿Puedo ayudarte? ─ **Indago con una gran sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a la cama

─**Claro que si madre─ **Respondió alegre acomodando una de las maletas en la cama para poder terminar de llenarla.

─**Veo que estas feliz de ir a ****Hogwarts** Dijo sonriente mientras acomodaba algunas cosas en aquella gran maleta

─**Por supuesto que si, estoy ansioso por aprender más de mis poderes─ **Hablo ilusionado, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

─**Se que lo harás bien hijo─ **Dijo delicadamente, mirándolo con ternura

─**Claro que si mami─ **Dijo muy efusivo, siguiendo con su labor

─**Sabes, cuando te vi por primera vez jamás pensé que los años pudieran pasar tan rápido─ **Hablo con la voz entre cortada, intentando limpiarse las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir. Siendo tan inútil aquella labor, que se sentó cansada en la cama

─**Yo también te extrañare mucho mami, pero por favor** **no llores─ **Dijo acercándose delicadamente hacia ella para abrazarla

─**Te amo─** Dijo mientras se limpiaba aquellas lágrimas que habían en su rostro y abrazaba con cariño al niño que tenía frente a ella.

─**Y yo a ti mami─** Contesto con la voz quebrantada, abrazando más fuerte a su madre **─Te prometo escribir cada semana para que estés más tranquila─** Dijo después de un breve silencio, tomando fuerzas para dar fin a aquel abrazo que parecía ser interminable **─Pero prométeme mami que no lloraras en mi ausencia─ **Dijo obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos, con un tono de preocupación.

─ **Está bien hijo, te lo prometo─ **Reacciono sonriendo y levantándose de la cama para poder tomar aire y observar como aquel bebe que cuido durante tantos años ya no era un bebe y había crecido para bien.

─ **¿Y papá? ─** Pregunto Dylan con curiosidad después de haber terminado de alistar sus maletas

─**En unos minutos llega, dijo que se tuvo que retrasar por asuntos de vigilancia─** Hablo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la habitación **─Por cierto Dylan, tu padre y yo queremos hablar contigo ─**Dijo deteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta

─ **¿Sobre qué, mami?─** Pregunto curioso de saber porque tanto misterio entre sus padres.

─**Ya lo sabrás, ahora, ve y lávate las manos por que vamos a almorzar─ **Contesto con una gran sonrisa, mientras salía de la habitación.

─**Bajo en un momento ─** Dijo antes de que su madre se perdiera en el pasillo

Después de obedecer a su madre, y estar confundido por lo que sus padres le fuesen a decir, bajo las escaleras dispuesto y preparado para cualquier situación.

─ " **¿Acaso ya se enteraron de la nave que rompí? ¿Sera para castigarme? ¿o es uno de esos consejos aburridos de mi padre? " ─ **Pensó mientras caminaba por el pasillo de aquella gran mansión.**  
**

Cuando llego a la puerta del comedor esta estaba entre abierta, lo que lo hiso parar en seco, una fuerza mayor a él no lo hacía reaccionar, intento tomar aire, pero esto lo ponía más nervioso. Y antes de tomar el valor suficiente para abrir la puerta pudo escuchar como sus padres conversaban en el comedor.

─ **¿Estás seguro que esto es lo correcto amor?**– Pregunto confundida. Tomando la mano de su esposo

─**Claro que si cariño, el decidirá que es lo que tiene que hacer** – Hablaba con seriedad y paciencia ante aquella mujer desesperada **─Nosotros lo hemos educado de una manera diferente a como lo adrián ellos, él es un niño diferente a ellos, se que entenderá**– Dijo apretando con delicadeza la mano de su esposa

– **¿En verdad crees eso Efrén?–** Pregunto menos preocupada, mirando con temor a su esposo.

─**Claro que si Julia─ **Contesto con ternura, él siempre fue un hombre demasiado paciente y razonable al hablar **–Pero recuerda, lo que el elija, debe ser porque él lo siente, no lo podemos controlar y mucho menos hacerlo a nuestro beneficio – **

De pronto se pudo escuchar como Dylan habría aquella gran puerta que los dividía y caminaba hacia una de las sillas para quedar enfrente de ellos y poder entender que era tan alarmante para su madre. Mientras él tomaba asiento y comenzaba a comer se dio un silencio un tanto incomodo, cosa que Dylan no soporto.

– **¿Y bien? , ¿Qué es lo que me quieren decir? – **Pregunto confundido dejando a un lado su plato, mientras observaba como su padre se acomodaba y aclaraba su voz para hablar con claridad.

–**Dylan, tu sabes cuánto te amamos–** Contesto Efrén tomando de la mano a su esposa que se encontraba sentada alado de él **– Y de lo que hemos hecho para poder educarte y protegerte ante todo– **Dijo con la mirada firme sobre Dylan

–**Claro que lo se padre–** Dijo sin entender a lo que quería llegar su padre.

–**Entonces es hora de que sepas la verdad–** Dijo Julia con cierta inseguridad. Depositando su mirada en el niño

– **¿De qué verdad hablas madre?** – Interrogó Dylan confundido. Mirando con cierto temor a sus padres

–**Dylan–** Llamo Efrén buscando la forma adecuada de hablar **–Nosotros no somos tus verdaderos padres–** Dijo serio pero a la vez con miedo, a la forma en que reaccionaria el niño.

–**¿Qué?– **Pregunto sorprendido, mientras la expresión de su rostro poco a poco iba cambiando, convirtiéndose en una muestra total de odio **– ¡¿Entonces toda mi vida a sido una mentira?!– **Interrogo completamente enojado mientras se levantaba de aquella silla empuñando con fuerza sus manos.

–**No, las cosas no son así– **Contesto Julia con la voz quebrantada, dejando escapar a la vista del niño varias lágrimas de dolor.

–**¡¿Entonces?!–** Pregunto Dylan en un grito de confusión. Pero al momento se retractó por su forma estúpida de reaccionar y pudo ver como aquellas personas que lo habían cuidado, educado y criado durante tantos años, se desasían de dolor por su culpa **–¡Perdón! No quise decir eso–** Intento disculparse, bajando avergonzado la mirada.

–**No tienes porque disculparte Dylan, entendemos el dolor que esto te causa, hemos sido nosotros los que debimos decirte la verdad desde un principio, pero entiéndenos, era necesario ocultarte todo cuando aún eras pequeño– **Dijo Efrén intentando no llorar, haciéndolo entender la situación.

– **Lo entiendo–** Dijo alzando la mirada, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido **– Ahora logro comprender porque no me parezco a ustedes, no tengo esos ojos azules que caracterizan a la familia Vogelei, y mucho menos ese perfil de la familia McNol, a veces llegaba a pensar que era un extraño caso en la familia– **Dijo sincerándose con la razón **–Pero, si ustedes que me han criado durante toda mi vida no son mis padres, Entonces, ¿Quiénes son mis verdaderos padres? –** Pregunto impaciente por encontrar respuesta a su más grande duda.

–**¿En verdad quieres saber quiénes son? – **Pregunto incrédulo. Jamás había pensado que el niño estuviera tan interesado por saber de dónde provenía.

–**Si, necesito saber que fue exactamente lo que ocurrió– **Contesto sentándose de nuevo. Mirando con aceptación a sus padres.

–**Entonces es necesario que sepas que esto te pertenece–**Dijo Efrén sacando de su bolsillo un medallón en forma de serpiente. Que con sumo cuidado entrego a Dylan.

–**Un medallón–** Susurro observando con detenimiento cada parte de él, hasta llegar a su reverso y ver grabado una pequeña pero simbólica frase **–Nunca olvides lo que eres–**

–**A pesar de que no eres nuestro hijo, te queremos como tal Dylan, eres nuestro único hijo, no quisiera perderte–** Dijo Julia sin perder de vista la gran sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro de Dylan.

–**Y no lo aras madre, el que sepa la verdad sobre de dónde vengo, no significa que ustedes dejaran de ser mis padres, no es tan fácil dejar de quererlos – **Dijo caminando hasta el lugar de su madre, sin apartar la vista de aquellos ojos azules que por su culpa lloraban.

–**Mi niño– **Dijo soltando delicadamente la mano de su esposo. Para poder abrazar a su hijo. Mientras esté los miraba con ternura y una gran sonrisa de alivio en su rostro.

Después de algunos segundos en silencio, y saliendo del abrazo, Dylan tomo asiento más cerca de ellos, dispuesto a escuchar la verdad **–Necesito saber– **

–**Está bien, yo te lo contare–** Dijo aclarando su garganta **–Hace diez años, ocurrió un ataque, donde asesinaron a la familia Potter, y uno de los más grandes villanos termino derrotado– **Hablo frio y áspero, guardando por unos segundos silencio

–**Se de ese ataque, ¿Pero qué tiene que ver conmigo? – **Pregunto intentando entender la situación

–**Eso ocurrió el mismo día en que tus padres nos entregaron la labor de cuidarles, hablo hijo de que, tienes una hermana y no solo de eso, sino que, aquel gran villano, era tu padre– **Contesto con la mirada seria, esperando que el pequeño entendiera.

–**¿Lord Voldemort mi padre? – **Interrogo retóricamente, mirando sorprendido a sus padres** – Espera un momento ¿Tengo una hermana? – **Pregunto de vuelta sin esperar respuesta** – ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no vive aquí, con migo? – **Interrogo desesperado, intentado buscar respuesta en el silencio que había hecho sus padres

–**Ella se fue con Patrick, un compañero al cual se le encomendó cuidarla y mantenerla a salvo, aún sigo teniendo contacto con él, al parecer se encuentran muy bien– **Contesto con una gran sonrisa al ver la forma en que lo estaba tomando Dylan** –Cuando eran pequeños nos vimos en la necesidad de separarlos, tenía que ser así, y bueno, ella ahora vive entre los humanos, hasta el momento ella no sabe de tu existencia, y mucho menos lo que tú ya sabes– **Dijo manteniendo su mirada en Dylan, observando como este miraba desesperado por una aprobación en su madre.

–**¿Cómo se llama? ¿Podre algún día conocerla? – **Pregunto entusiasmado, con cierto aire de ilusión

–**Su nombre es Hermione Jean Granger y es por eso que tenías que saber la verdad, ahora podrás encontrarla en ****Hogwarts****, pero recuerda, cuando llegue el momento, tú tendrás que decirle la verdad– **Contesto aliviado, regalándole una gran sonrisa a su esposa. Quien lo miraba de igual forma

–**¿Cómo sabré que es el momento adecuado?–**Pregunto interrumpiendo las miradas de sus padres, y es que a pesar de todo se sentía muy emocionado por tener una hermana, tenía muchas ansias de poder conocerla.

–**No lo se hijo, se paciente, no tienes de que preocuparte, ya llegara ese día, mientras tanto, intenta no molestarla– **Respondió de buen modo, mirándolo con ternura.

– **Dylan****– **Llamo con ternura su madre **–P****or favor, promete que esto quedara entre nosotros, aun no es tiempo de que los demás lo sepan****–**Dijo tomando esta vez la mano del niño

–**Lo se y lo entiendo madre, te lo prometo– **Contesto con una sonrisa de lado, levantándose de su lugar

–**Ten mucho cuidado hijo,**** y** **elije con precaución****– **AconsejoJulia resignada pero aliviada por saber la buena forma en que lo había tomado Dylan.

–**Claro que si mami– **Obedeció sin entender muy bien a lo que se refería. Dejando en su mejilla un tierno y delicado beso.

–**Mañana será un gran día– **Dijo de la nada su padre, repitiendo la acción del pequeño **–Espero todo salga bien– **Hablo mientras dejaba un beso en la cabeza del niño y se retiraba hacia su estudio

Desde aquel día nada fue igual, en realidad, no tan literalmente, pero si de una forma devastadora, y es que al parecer, ese solo era el inicio de algo que dañaba día tras día al pequeño Dylan, no solo por sentirse tan impotente ante la verdad, sino por no poder decirle la verdad a su hermana, mirándola a escondidas, intentando acercársele de una forma u otra, cosa que no lograba hacer, y lo peor de todo, era el problema con su estúpido poder, cosa que lo deprimían y hartaba a mas no poder.

Pasando de tal forma días, semanas, meses, hasta el grado de tener que pasar años, en los que luchaba por no ir corriendo hasta ella y decirle la verdad. ¿Pero que podía hacer él?, si el destino no te deja seguir, tienes que mantenerte firme y esperar… esperar una señal.

* * *

**Hola.**

**Se muy bien que el capítulo lo debí subir el viernes, pero hubieron dificultades técnicas que no me lo permitieron, por lo que hasta ahora les traigo el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia.**

**Y porque lo prometido es deuda, el nombre no se ha cambiado, sigue con los mismos personajes y todo lo demás, así que el capitulo esta algo parecido el de la primer historia, pero bueno, cambie algunas cosas.**

**Saludos:**

**Keila**


	2. ¿Enamorada?

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen solo algunos nuevos y la historia son míos

* * *

**CAPITULO I: ¿Enamorada?**

**PRESENTE:**

El destino es la base de la vida, y en ocasiones, las cosas tienen que pasar por un motivo. Algo irónico es saber que en algún momento de tu vida tendrás que sufrir, confundirte, desesperarte, y tropezar, pero a pesar de eso, no estarás preparado para enfrentarlo, y necesitaras de mucha fuerza, coraje y valor, para no dejarte caer, pero si en algún momento te distraes y caes, todo dependerá de ti para levantarte, ya que la única solución siempre estará en tio

─ **¡Joven Potter! Debería poner más atención a las clases─** Reprendió enojada la maestra de vuelo colocando lentamente sus pies en el suelo. Mientras se lograban escuchar las risas de sus compañeros, que repetían la acción de la maestra

─ **Lo siento señorita McGonagall, no volverá a ocurrir ─** Se disculpó sobándose la cabeza aun sentado en el suelo. Aceptando la ayuda que le prestaba su mejor amiga Hermione

─**Eso espero joven Potter─** Finalizo sin prestarle más atención y siguiendo con su explicación **─Todos estamos diseñados para poder volar, solo debemos aprender a controlarlo, y poner atención a clases─ **dirigió su mirada a Harry y Ron que de nueva cuenta no ponían atención

Harry Potter, el niño que sobrevivió, ahora un adolescente de 16 años, que contaba con un poder doble (así eran llamados los poderes que se combinaban de tus padres) por lo que el tenia las habilidades del hielo y fuego. Además de ser muy conocido en el colegio Hogwarts estando en la casa Gryffindor y contar con dos amigos excepcionales, que siempre lo apoyaban e instruían a pesar de todo; Hermione y Ron

─**Estuvo súper aburrida la clase─ **Dijo un chico de cabellos rojizos de nombre Ronald mientras caminaba junto a Harry y Hermione

─**Deberían tomar con más seriedad las clases, es muy importante aprender a volar─ **Dijo Hermione enfrentándose a la actitud de su amigo

─**Si, si… como digas.**

─**Es enserio Ronald, llevamos cuatro años intentando dominarlo, y tu ni tan siquiera puedes mantenerte a tres metros.**

─**Oh, lamento no poder comportarme como tu, "La señorita perfección" **

─**Nunca he dicho ser así**

─**Aja, si, en ese caso deja de criticarme**

─**No le hagas caso Hermy─ **Interrumpió asustado Harry, desviando el tema **─ No estaba hablando enserio. **

─**Son un caso perdido─** Susurro la castaña adelantándose en el camino

─**Espera Hermy─ **Llamo casi en un grito mientras corría hacia ella **─ ¿Te enojaste?.**

─**No.**

─ **¿Entonces? **

─ **Habla claro Harry, ¿Entonces qué?**

─ **¿Entonces por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué me respondes tan fría?**

─**Tengo que terminar mi ensayo sobre la separación del mundo humano y el súper dotado, solo camino hacia la biblioteca.**

─ **¿Puedo acompañarte?**

─**Como gustes, aunque, ¿Ya terminaste el tuyo?**

─**No, me faltan algunos datos más, por lo mismo aprovechare la visita.**

Hermione Granger, la sangre sucia, conocida así por ser hija de dos "humanos", criada e instruida desde niña en casa por ser poseedora de diversos poderes muy peculiares que con el tiempo se mostraban uno tras otro, tras otro, siendo aceptada de esta forma el aquel colegio, solo por petición de su padre; Patrick Granger(Quien en realidad no era humano).

─**Oye Hermy ─ **Susurro Harry nervioso desde su asiento, mientras su amiga se encontraba inmersa en la lectura

─**Si, dime…**

─ **¿Puedo pedirte un favor?**

─**Todo depende… ¿De qué trata? ─ **Pregunto interesada, dejando de lado el libro y centrando su atención en Harry

─**Quería saber si… bueno, me ayudas con un problema…**

─ **¿Ya terminaste?**

─**Am, si, creo, ¿y tú?**

─**Desde luego, ¿Hablamos afuera?**

─**Si, claro, vamos─ **Dijo Harry nervioso guardando sus pertenencias antes de salir de la biblioteca. Mientras Hermione le indicaba esperarla por un momento mientras buscaba un libro

El solo se limitó a mirar como Hermione pasaba su dedo índice por cada uno de los libros mientras leía su título en susurros. Podría quedarse así durante horas si fuese posible; Ella era tan hermosa, inteligente, seria, linda, adorable, tierna, era casi perfecta, hasta se podría decir que si existiera alguien perfecto seria ella. No sabía muy bien desde cuando había comenzado a pensar de esa forma, pero era inevitable, cada vez que la veía no podía evitar suspirar, era algo cotidiano y placentero, pero a la vez frustrante y agotador.

─**Listo, ahora si, podemos marcharnos─ **Dijo Hermione sonriente frente a Harry, pero este parecía ausente **─ ¿Harry? Hola, ¿Estas bien? ─ **Pregunto pasando una de sus manos enfrente del chico, quien sonreía bobamente

─ **¿Ah? Si, si, estoy bien─ **Hablo confundido mirando a todos lados **─Perdón, me quede en otro mundo.**

─**Eso veo, bueno, ¿Nos vamos?**

─**Claro que si─ **Dijo rápidamente acompañándola a su dormitorio **─Y entonces… ¿Piensas ayudarme?**

─**Por su puesto, somos amigos, solo dime ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?**

─**Necesito… bueno, que me apoyes con tus conocimientos.**

─**Espera un momento, ¿Me pides orientación?**

─**Por así decirlo, necesito aprender a manejar el fuego**

─ **¿Es enserio?**

─**Am si, ¿Te parece una broma? **

─**Si, y una de muy mal gusto.**

─ **¡Oye! Eso fue algo ofensivo─ **Dijo Harry ante la mirada seria de la castaña quien se había tomado la molestia de frenar su caminar **─Es enserio Hermy, no he logrado aprender a controlar el fuego.**

─**Harry─ **Hablo seria buscando la manera de hablar **─ Todos los que poseen poderes dobles, dominan al mismo tiempo los dos, es algo innatural que solo estés dominando uno.**

─**Por la misma razón es que te estoy pidiendo ayuda.**

─ **¿Y no quieres que nadie se entere?**

─**Exacto, necesito enserio de tu ayuda, solo tú puedes ayudarme ─ **Pidió Harry en forma de suplica

─**Te he dicho que si, ahora el problema serán tus clases particulares.**

─**Si hablas del tiempo, no te preocupes, tu dime los horarios y yo los aceptare sin problemas.**

─**Tranquilo Harry, veré mis tiempos libres e intentare que se acoplen a los tuyos, aunque será fácil ya que tenemos el mismo horario─ **Dijo Hermione con suavidad mientras le sonreía tiernamente **─ Una cosa si no me queda clara.**

─ **¿Cuál?**

─**Los hijos de sangre pura tienen más facilidad para controlar esos poderes, y ¿No se suponía que tu lo estabas logrando? ─ **Pregunto pensativa, mientras Harry parecía preocupado

─**Si, los estaba dominando al mismo tiempo, no había distinción, pero… no se que me paso.**

─ **¿Desde cuándo no logras dominar el fuego?**

─ **No lo recuerdo, creo que desde la última batalla… **

─**Harry─ **Llamo después de unos segundos analizando la situación **─ ¿Estas consciente del peligro al que te sometes?**

─**En realidad no, no te estoy entendiendo**

─**Deberías poner más atención a clases ─ **Dijo frustrada rondando los ojos **─Si en algún momento una de tus habilidades deja de existir, la otra también lo hará, es la regla básica de los que tiene poderes dobles como tú.**

─**Hablas de que si no logro controlar el fuego este desaparecerá…**

─**Llevándose consigo tu habilidad del hielo.**

─ **¿Me quedaría sin habilidades? ─ **Pregunto asustado intentando buscar alivio en los ojos marrones de la castaña

─**Técnicamente no, aun te quedaría la habilidad de volar, pero si, te quedarías sin ellos…─ **Contesto Hermione mirándolo dulcemente **─No te preocupes Harry, yo te ayudare.**

─**Espero no llegar a perderlos, muchas gracias Hermy.**

─**De nada, ahora, ¿Me acompañas?**

─**Claro que si, vamos ─** Contesto alegre retomando de nuevoel camino

Es simple decir que Hermione, la chica más inteligente y con habilidades sorprendentes de la casa Gryffindor estaba totalmente confundida y frustrada por su mejor amigo, fácil; se llama estar enamorada, sin querer reconocerlo, pero habría que entenderla, estar enamorada de alguien que supuestamente para ti "solo te ve como su mejor amiga" no es nada fácil.

─**Bueno, hemos llegado ─ **Dijo Harry deteniéndose** ─ Muchas gracias Hermy.**

─**Te he dicho que no es nada, somos amigos, es lógico que me preocupe por ti, además, soy la única persona que te puede ayudar.**

─**Lo se, aun no entiendo como puedes dominar tantos poderes…**

─ **¿Te refieres a cómo puedo tener tantas habilidades siendo hija de dos sangre sucia?**

─ **¿Qué? No, claro que no, eso no es lo que quise decir─ **Dijo intentando disculparse buscando las palabras adecuadas**─ solo intentaba, no lo se… eso no era lo que yo dije… lo que pasa es que, yo, ya ni se que decir**

─**Jajajaja era broma Harry.**

─**Valla broma.**

─ **Te pusiste nervioso, ja, deberías practicar en tus disculpas**

─**En ocasiones pienso seriamente en si te gusta ponerme así**

─**Me encanta ver tu cara de; "No se que decirte" Jajajaja **

─**Y a mí me encanta cuando pones tus piecitos en marcha hacia tu habitación, ya que se te esta haciendo tarde─ **Dijo riendo mientras Hermione reaccionaba seria mirando su reloj

─**Tienes toda la razón, se hace tarde y no he terminado mis deberes**

─**Ya vez, siempre tengo razón**

─**Si tú lo dices.**

─**Hasta mañana Hermy, te quiero─ **Dijo Harry depositando un tierno pero prolongado beso en sus mejillas

─**Hasta mañana─ **Dijo Hermione mientras se aleja hacia los dormitorios** ─ Harry─ **Llamo antes de subir las escaleras**─ Yo también te quiero**

─**Pero no como yo quisiera…─ **Susurro por lo bajo retomando su camino hacia su dormitorio

Los dormitorios del colegio eran diferentes a cualquier otro, estaban divididos por casas, género y edad, había una parte específica para cada casa y dormitorio de este, suficiente espacio como para albergar a cientos y cientos de alumnos con diversas habilidades

Al llegar a su dormitorio Hermione se tomó la libertad de relajarse con un baño y así lograr terminar sin ningún contratiempo su tarea, lista para dormir en tiempo y forma.

─**Hola, Hermy ¿Estas bien? ─ **Pregunto riendo Ginny, hermana melliza de Ron, y mejor amiga de la castaña

─**Ah, hola Ginny, si, si, estoy muy bien. ¿Y tu? ¿Desde cuándo estas aquí?**

─**Desde hace… mucho tiempo─ **Sonrió maliciosamente** ─ ¿y tu?**

─**Igual**

─**Que bien**

─ **¿Cómo te fue hoy?**

─**Bien, bien, ya sabes… desde la clase de vuelo no te he visto ¿Pasa algo? ─** Pregunto seria mientras se adentraba en la cama contigua a la de Hermione

─ **No, nada, en lo absoluto**Contesto Hermione repitiendo la acción de su amiga

─ **¿Qué te dijo Harry?**

─ **¿Disculpa?**

─**No se responde una pregunta con otra pregunta Hermy, ¿Qué te dijo Harry?**

─**No se de que hablas─ **Contesto confundida con el ceño ligeramente fruncido**─ ¿Cómo sabes que estuve hablando con él?**

─ **En realidad no tenia conocimiento de ello**

─ **¡Oh por dios!, he caído en tu trampa**

─**Si, ahora me dirás… ¿Qué paso con él?**

─**Nada, ya sabes… solo me pidió ayuda con el ensayo─ **Contesto sin prestarle mucha atención e intentando dormirse

─ **¿No has notado algo extraño en él?**

─**No**

─**Hermy─ **Llamo tiernamente Ginny **─ ¿Enamorada?**

La castaña trago saliva intentando aliviar el pequeño nudo en su garganta **─Si**

─ **Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea**

─ **Gracias**

─**Aja, y bueno… ¿Cómo lo soportas? ─ **Pregunto Ginny saliendo de su cama para entrar en la de Hermione

─ **No lo se…─ **Contesto abrazándola inconscientemente

─**Deberías de olvidarlo**

─ **No es tan fácil**Respondió en un susurro con la voz entre cortada

─**Lo se, te entiendo, pero deberías al menos intentarlo**

─**¿Por qué es tan doloroso esto?**

─ **Así son estas cosas, no siempre se es correspondido**

─ **¡Es desesperante!**

─**Tranquila, el primer paso es aceptarlo ─ **Dijo Ginny acariciando el cabello castaño de su amiga mientras esta lloraba entre sus brazos

Y así fue como tras varios minutos de llanto que Hermione callo dormida junto a Ginny, una alado de la otra, haciéndose compañía en aquel momento tan desesperante para la castaña. Era demasiado difícil para ella, y Ginny no la dejaría caer, era su amiga, no permitiría que nada, ni nadie la intentase lastimar, ni siquiera Harry.

* * *

La mañana llego en el colegio, otro día más, aburrido como siempre, y una castaña de ojos marrones intentaba aclarar su visión mientras tanteaba con sus manos el cuerpo de su amiga que se suponía estaba a lado del de ella, pero la realidad era otra, llevándola a un sobresalto aturdidor que la obligo a sentarse en la cama con el cabello despeinado y su mirada en buscando de alguien, pero antes de poder reaccionar, sintió como un uniforme frio golpeaba su cuerpo y la lograba despertar del susto.

─ **¡Rápido Hermy! nos hemos quedado dormidas, en unos minutos comenzaran las clases─ **Grito Ginny histérica buscando desesperada entre sus cosas

─ **¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no me levantaste antes?**Pregunto a toda prisa mientras se arreglaba

─**Lo hice, no es mi culpa que no te hayas querido levantar.**

─ **De todos modos gracias.**

─ **De nada, ahora, apresúrate que se nos hace tarde.**

─**Ya voy**

─**Ah Hermione, antes de que se me olvide… hoy en la tarde.**

─ **¿Hoy en la tarde?**

─**Si, ¿Lo olvidaste?**

─**No, claro que no─ **Contesto aturdida, en realidad no sabía a que se refería, pero no le había quedado otra opción ya que Ginny habíasalido a toda prisa de la habitación.

En unos minutos comenzaría la primer clase y Hermione ya estaba comenzando a desesperarse, no teniendo otra opción que salir mientras acomodaba sus cosas, estaba a tiempo, lo lograría. Pero de pronto tropezó con alguien, observando así como sus cosas se esparcían por todo el pasillo, no le quedaba mucho tiempo, estaba totalmente a punto del colapso.

─ **¿Pero qué demonios? ¡Lo que me faltaba! Fíjate por donde vas **Dijoenojada mientras recogía a toda prisa sus cosas

─ **Lo siento,** **no fue mi intención, pero no era yo el que venia corriendo a toda prisa**Dijo sonriente intentando brindarle ayuda

Gruesa, fuerte pero aun así dulcemente interesante.

Era como se lograba escuchar la voz del chico, lo que cacto por completo la atención de Hermione, siguiendo con su mirada cada gesto y acción que realizaba, desde sus grandes manos que tomaban con cuidado una de sus libretas, hasta los ojos marrones y expresivos que le hacían ver una mezcla perfecta de diferentes sentimientos, como si así pudiera ver en lo más profundo de su ser. Él le sonreía, y la miraba con detenimiento, pero no podía perder más tiempo, se le haría tarde, así que se levantó y salió corriendo a toda prisa.

─ **¡Gracias!, y perdóname pero llegare tarde**.

─ **¡Espera!**Grito dando unos pasos al frente, pero Hermione ya iba demasiado lejos** Se te olvido esto**Dijo riendo mientras sostenía en sus manos una libreta**─ Al parecer nos tendremos que ver de nuevo─ **Susurro entrando al salón de vuelo

Hermione llegaba al salón de Historia a tiempo, sentándose rápidamente en una de las mesas junto a Ginny que desde varios minutos permanecía con la mirada perdida en sus manos y de pronto la campana se hiso notar.

─**Tienen una gran suerte─ **Dijo Ronriendo desde su asiento trasero por la expresión de alivio en ambas

─**Llegue a tiempo, nos habíamos quedado durmiendo─ **Dijo Hermione sonriente mirando con ternura a Ginny

─**De eso me di cuenta, ¿Qué se habrán quedado haciendo en la noche chicas?**

─**¡Mal pensado! ─ **Gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo

─**Es enserio chicas, por mi si ustedes son felices con esto, yo igual lo soy.**

─ **¿De verdad están juntas? ─ **Pregunto Harry interrumpiendo aquella discusión

─ **¡Claro que no!─ **Contestaron de igual modo

─**Hay, perdón, lo siento.**

El maestro entraba al salón, por lo que el tema quedaba de lado, dándole paso a la clase de historia. Pasando con normalidad, mientras Hermione y Ginny apuntaban datos interesantes y Ron junto a Harry intentaban no dormirse con las explicaciones aburridas del maestro. Pero algo raro estaba pasando, Hermione en ocasiones se distraía pensando en aquel muchacho de ojos marrones y sonrisa encantadora, pero al instante se daba cuenta de su falta de atención y se reprendía a ella misma.

Así paso su primera clase, hasta que el glorioso timbre sonó, siendo la primer alumna en salir a toda prisa del salón. Revisando con detenimiento en el camino los libros que utilizaría para la siguiente clase pero algo no andaba bien, y era el simple hecho de faltar la libreta más importante de todas, "¿Cómo era posible haberla olvidado?" Se pregunto dándose un pequeño golpe en la frente

─**Hola─ **Saludo detrás de ella un chico alto de ojos marrones y sonrisa encantadora

─**Ho, hola**

─ **Mi nombre es Dylan… Dylan McNol, creo que esto te pertenece─ **Dijo mostrándole una libreta roja de pasta gruesa que sacaba de su mochila

─**Si, es mi libreta, muchas gracias─ **Dijo sonriente aceptando la libreta **─Mi nombre es Hermione… Hermione Granger y perdóname por lo de hace un momento, pero tenía prisa.**

─**No hay problema, te entiendo… bueno, perdone mi atrevimiento pero ¿Puedo acompañarla?**

─**Am, si, por mi no hay inconveniente─** Contesto alegre dejando que aquel muchacho tomara su mochila y caminara junto a ella.

─ **¿Así que eres de cuarto año?**

─**Si, y ¿tu?**

─**Igual, solo que ya sabes… de la casa Ravenclaw**

─**Me doy cuenta**

─**Y bueno señorita Hermione ¿Qué clase tiene ahora? **

─**Practicas **

─**Muy bien, yo iré a clase de Teorías, me quedara cerca el salón ─ **Dijo Dylan sonriente dejando por unos segundos un incómodo silencio**─ Creo haber escuchado antes de usted señorita Granger, me parece que es…**

─ **¿Qué soy?**

─**La más aplicada en el colegio─ **Contesto riendo mientras se acercaban al salón de prácticas** ─Bueno, creo que hemos llegado**

─**Si así es, muchas gracias**

─**Es un placer─ **Dijo Dylan entregándole su mochila mientras pensaba una manera de volver a verla **─ ¡Espere!**

─ **¿Si?**

─**Yo… bueno, quería saber si─ **Dijo nervioso pausando su incomoda palabrería **─ Me agradaría conocerla mejor señorita Granger, ¿Qué le parece si la invito a salir? **

─**Bueno yo no lo se…**

─ **¿El sábado a las 2 de la tarde? Como amigos ─ **Pregunto seguro, regalándole una enorme sonrisa

Hermione siempre fue una chica desconfiada con los demás pero por alguna extraña razón aquel chico le demostraba lo contrario, por más que lo pensara, no podía negarse **─No lo se**

─**Por favor, solo será para conocernos, no busco nada más, es solo que usted me parece interesante, y uno no desperdicia una oportunidad así, no me mal interprete.**

─**Comprendo… pero no estoy muy segura**

─**Por favor, solo quiero una amiga, ¿Acaso parezco un acosador?**

─**No, por supuesto que no─ **Dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza

─ **¿Entonces?**

─**Esta bien, acepto**

─ **¡Excelente!─ **Dijo eufórico **─El sábado a las 2**

─**Hasta el sábado entonces ─ **Hablo Hermione alegre por la actitud de Dylan mientras retomaba su caminar hacia el salón de prácticas

─ **¡Espera!**

─ **¿Ahora que?**

─**Nos vemos el sábado ─**Dijo Dylan despidiéndose de la castaña con un suave y tierno beso en su mejilla **─ No lo olvides.**

─**No lo are─ **Susurro por lo bajo caminando de nuevo hacia su salón. Ante la mirada atenta de Dylan, quien no se había movido de su lugar sino hasta que ella entro por completo a su salón.

Clase de prácticas; la clase favorita de Hermione, donde todos los alumnos debían aprender a controlar sus habilidades a partir de la práctica, cada alumno con diferente poder; uno, dos, tres o incluso cuatro habilidades se lograban desarrollar en un ser sobrenatural, pero ese no era el caso de Hermione ya que esta contaba con un número de habilidades para nada normal.

─**Muy bien alumnos, hoy es el turno de; ****Ronald y Ginevra Wesley, ¡Ronald y Ginevra!**Llamo en un grito el maestro de practicas mientras Ginny y Ron se levantaban de las gradas y caminaban hacia el centro del enorme salón **─ Veamos si han mejorado, comienzas tú.**

─ **¿Yo?**

─**Si tú, Ronald.**

─**Pe, pe,pero…**

─**Ya cállese y actué**

Ron miro nervioso y confundido a Ginny, quien se encontraba enfrente de él con el semblante tranquilo, lo que lo desconcertó por completo, se suponía que lucharían hermano contra hermana, y ella parecía muy segura.

Separo los pies, alzo los brazos al aire y comenzó a tensarse, sus venas se lograban ver por el esfuerzo que hacía y el color de su piel se volvió totalmente roja. Un grito ensordecedor fue el que dio inicio a una ráfaga de aire donde al instante se formaban unas pequeñas bolas de agua que se mantenían cerca de su cuerpo.

─ **¿Eso es todo?**

─**Am, bueno, aun no hemos comenzado a luchar**

─**Sigues igual─ **Dijo el maestro apuntando algunas cosas mientras negando con la cabeza** ─Espero que tú no me desilusiones.**

─**No lo are**

La pequeña Wesley miro egocéntrica a su hermano y sin mayor esfuerzo extendió sus manos y encima de ellas dos bolas de agua con un tamaño considerable comenzaron a formarse, pero en cuestión de segundos, algo extraño se apreciaba dentro de cada una de ellas, y al instante se congelaron.

─**No sabía que controlabas el poder del hielo. Excelente señorita Wesley, debería aprender más de su hermana joven Ronald. **

─**Tiene toda la razón profesor─ **Dijo Ron con una sonrisa hipócrita

─ **¡Sorpréndanme!─**Grito eufórico el profesor dando paso a la batalla

uno.

Fue el minuto más largos y vergonzosos en la vida de Ronald Wesley, minuto donde su hermanita Ginny se encargó personalmente de dejarlo en ridículo frente a muchos alumnos derrotándolo sin ninguna dificultad, simple y sencillamente tocando fuertemente su orgullo.

Al principio Ron tomo mucho miedo, conocía mejor que nadie a su hermanita, la última vez que se habían enfrentado la pequeña tenía menos fuerza que él, por lo que era fácil derrotarla, pero ahora, ahora se enfrentaría a alguien que desde esa batalla había mejorado por mucho sus habilidades.

Tomo la iniciativa, el miedo no lo dejo pensar, pero por mucho, ataco con lo que pudo, más no se esperaba que Ginny congelara cada ataque enfrente de él, incluso antes de poder asimilar su fallo la pequeña Wesley lo contrataco con una oleada de agua helada, junto a sus espinas de hielo, que lo clavaron directamente en la pared de enfrente sin ninguna herida, y sin ningún esfuerzo de su parte.

─**Jajaja perfecto señorita Wesley, ya puede bajar a su hermano─ **Dijo riendo el profesor junto a los demás alumnos que se burlaban sonoramente de Ron

─**Lo siento hermanito─ **Se disculpó tiernamente Ginny mientras lo dejaba caer al suelo

─**Como si eso sirviera de algo ─ **Dijo molesto levantándose rápidamente enojado

─**Perdón, pensé que habías mejorado, hace mucho que no practicábamos juntos**

─**Tienes razón, hace mucho que yo sigo siendo un perdedor**

─**Tampoco te insultes─ **Dijo Ginny confundida mientras seguía el caminar rápido de su hermano

─ **Ya no es necesario ¡Tú lo hiciste por mi!**

─**Perdón, lo lamento mucho Ron, pero estaba en juego mi calificación **

─ **¿Sabes? Hazme un favor y ¡Aléjate de mi!**

La clase paso, y como siempre Ginny junto a Hermione se dirigían al comedor, esta vez con Harry como nuevo acompañante, ya que al parecer, el "impredecible" Ron estaba más que enojado, y no solo con Ginny.

─**Creo que Ron lo tomo demasiado mal**

─**Aun así él está en todo su derecho de enojarse─ **Hablo triste Ginny mientras tomaba asiento junto Hermione **─Fui demasiado cruel con el Harry**

─**No, no lo fuiste─ **Interrumpió la castaña abrazando delicadamente a su amiga** ─De todos modos si hubiera podido él hubiera hecho lo mismo, estaba en juego tu calificación**

─**Pero soy su hermana, su propia sangre lo humillo…**

─**No Ginny, deja de culparte ─ **Regaño Harry obteniendo la mirada confundida de las chicas **─Ron siempre toma la escuela como un juego, era justo que perdiera la batalla**

─**Harry tiene razón, deja de culparte**

─**Lo intentare─ **Finalizo triste dejándose abrazar por su amiga **─ Hermy**

─ **¿Si?**

─ **¿Me das de tu budín?**

─ **¡No! ─ **Dijo haciendo un puchero** ─Siempre te lo terminas comiendo todo**

─**Por favor ─**Pidió en forma de súplica con cara de cachorrito, obligando a la pobre castaña a ceder

─**Esta bien, tómalo**

─ **¡Gracias!**

─**Si tanto te gusta ¿Por qué no pides uno para ti? ─ **Pregunto Harry extrañado, pero a la vez sonriente

─**De hecho con el mío se come dos ─ **Respondió rápidamente Hermione ya que Ginny parecía más entretenida en su postre que en ellos **─Nunca cambiara**

─ **¿y eso es malo?**

─**No, claro que no, de hecho la prefiero así ─**Dijo Hermione señalando a Ginny mientras comía desesperadamente el budín**─ a que este de dramática**

─**Jajaja es lo hermoso de tener amigos**

─**Si, aprendes a amar su bipolaridad Jajaja **

Harry, Hermione y Ginny continuaron con su almuerzo, al parecer las chicas tenían mucha hambre, y ¿Cómo no? Si en lo que llevaban de clases no habían probado bocado alguno, pero entre bromas, risas y dramatismo se les paso el tiempo, ya era hora de la siguiente clase, debían estar preparados para la clase de teorías; la clase más complicada de todas…

Pero antes de salir, Hermione por alguna razón término mirando detenidamente los ojos de Harry, quien se ruborizo al mismo tiempo que apartaban su unión y la dejaba ver tras él, al chico; si, ya saben, al perfecto, quien tenía su mirada fija en ella desde hacía mucho… enserio que mucho tiempo… y parecía entretenido con la escena que ella misma le regalaba.

Hermione se apresuró a retirar su mirada de él y dirigir sus pasos a la salida.

─ "**Ahora si me pareces un acosador" ─ **Pensó al tiempo que Harry y Ginny la tomaba de la mano y la guiaban a la siguiente clase

─ **¿Te llevamos? ─ **Preguntaron al mismo tiempo ante la cara de confusión de Hermione

─ **¿Me lo preguntan o solo lo aclaran?**

─**Lo aclaramos─ **Dijeron riendo de nuevo los dos mientras jalaban suavemente a la castaña

─**Jajaja Se dónde queda el salón ─ **Hablo intentando salir de su atadura, pero no lo consiguió, no señor, Ginny y Harry son muy tercos, y mantenían firmemente sus manos **─No saben como los adoro **

─**Nos amas─ **Aclararon egocéntricos riendo junto a la castaña

* * *

**Hola**

Si! Después de mucho tiempo, AL FIN les traigo el siguiente capitulo

Espero les haya gustado, me agradaría que al menos me criticaran mi mala ortografía, por favor! Les imploro me digan que les parece la historia.

Sin mas que decir; hasta pronto :)

**KEILA**


End file.
